The Island Nation of Phoenicis
The Island Nation of Phoenicis is a custom civilization made by SilentSkye This mod does not require any DLC. ''Steam Workshop Page '' 'Strategy' 'As an Opponent' Start Bias: Along Coast 'History' 'Tellius' Blessed with a strong physique that is extremely rare for a hawk, Tibarn ordered the hawks to plunder both Begnion noble and merchant ships in the sea of Gazaleah in retribution for the massacre at Serenes Forest –which was perceived as an ultimate betrayal against the laguz. They quickly came to be feared as the “Shipless Pirates” –though they would only raid Begnion ships. The neighboring Kingdom of Kilvas, however, would raid almost any ship, resulting in giving them all a bad reputation. Despite this, Tibarn would still tolerate their neighbor’s actions up until the Mad King's War. While sheltering the former king of Serenes and Reyson, Tibarn witnesses the Apostle’s actions in helping aid in the search of Princess Leanne and the eventual restoration of Serenes Forest. His prejudice against beorc quelled, he sends both his wingmen Ulki and Janaff to aid the Crimean Liberation Army, while Tibarn himself continues to serve as Reyson’s personal guardian while fighting alongside Ike the rest of the war. When Crown Prince Rafiel of Serenes had returned from the eastern lands of Hatari, he brought with him dire news of how the Begnion senators were the true masterminds behind the Serenes Massacre. Hearing this, Tibarn and the Serenes royals petitioned Begnion to explain themselves and reveal the truth. However, the Senate claimed the accusation was groundless and sent no reply. Enraged, Tibarn teamed up with the Kingdoms of Kilvas and Gallia to form an alliance, and sent one final warning to the senate. The senate replied by murdering the messenger, however, which led to an all-out war between the laguz and beorc. In the war between the Laguz Alliance and Begnion, he engaged Begnion's supreme general, Zelgius, to save Ranulf from being killed. He also led the third of Yune's forces, the Hawk Army, in Part IV. In the second part of endgame he tries to attack the Black Knight on account of Lotz's death but backs off, realizing that it is Ike's fight and not his. After Ashera is defeated, the bird tribes, consisting of the Hawk, Raven and Heron tribes, were united, and Tibarn was made the king of the united bird tribes. 'Tibarn' It originated in the Great Laguz Movement of the Begnion year 320, in which the pressure of oppression and prejudice grew too great for the laguz to tolerate. The members of the laguz and raven tribes to the unexplored islands to the south. After Gallia was founded, the hawks and ravens who had fled prior called their fellow birds who were still residing in Begnion to join them. When Begnion and Gallia engaged each other in a war, the bird tribes took advantage of it and formed Phoenicis under King Hols. In the year 420, the disagreements between the two bird clans caused the ravens to depart from Phoenicis and form their own kingdom, Kilvas, on another one of the islands. For much of its existence, Phoenicis adopted an isolationist stance and did not have diplomatic relations with any other nations. Many of the citizens were content with living without any contact with the outside world. It was allied with Serenes for a while, but when most of the herons were massacred by the Begnion citizens in their misguided attempt to get revenge for Apostle Misaha's death, it declared itself as an enemy to all beorc. This is also when Phoenicis began its piracy from Begnion ships and became known as the "Shipless Pirates". 'Dawn of Man' ' ' Greeting brave Hawk King Tibarn! For many years your people loathed the beorcs. Their slaughter of the herons and buring for their home, Serenes Forest by the hands of the Begnion senate. The hawks have continuously raided Begnion merchant ships until the young apostle, Sanaki was doing all she can to fix relations withthe laguz and uncovering the truth of the Serenes Massacure. From there you participated in the Mad King's War slaying King Ashnard. Three years later after learning what Begnion Senate did, you teamed up with Gallia and Ivlas in a war against Begnion. After Ashera's judgement, you led a third of Yune's forces and help fell the goddess, retunring peace to Tellius. King Tibarn! your people yearn for a strong leader. Prove to them that you have what it takes to build a civilization that stands the test of time! 'Music' Peace - War - 'Mod Support' *Fire Emblem Leader Affinities - Heaven *Fire Emblem True Start Location - Tellius, Gaint *Kiang's Fire Emblem Religions - Your Ashera *Weapon Triangle - Beak 'Screenshots' TibarnSetUp.jpg|Tibarn in the "Set-Up Game" screen. TibarnScene.jpg|Tibarn's Diplo scene featuring him asking you for a declaration of friendship. TibarnInGame.jpg|Tibarn IN-Game. HawkLaguzInGame.jpg|The model used for the Hawk Laguz unit. 'Trivia' 'Credits' All users that helped in the creation of this mod *SilentSkye - Author *ispanets - Model for Hawk Laguz. *Totally Not Inigo - Dialouge Category:Tellius Category:Civs by SilentSkye Category:Civs that favor Food Category:Civs that Favor Gold